


“When you were a kid, what was your biggest fantasy?”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Logan reminisces.
Relationships: Hero of Brightwall & Logan (Fable)
Kudos: 8





	“When you were a kid, what was your biggest fantasy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I went ahead and made this after Logan’s trial, because I couldn’t find a way to write it in smoothly. (Prompt was for Logan's trial specifically.)

“When you were a kid, what was your biggest fantasy?”

“My what?” The Hero turned to their brother, confused.  


“Your fantasy. Your dream. What you wanted most out of life.”  


“I.. I don’t know. I can’t remember, really,” they lied. They remembered. Walter knew. “Why?”  


“When I was a child…” Logan paused, shaking his head. That’s right–he had been a child at some point, hadn’t he? A lifetime ago? He was surprised he hadn’t forgotten that fact. “When I was a child, mine was to live up to everything _Sparrow_ had been. To be a hero, and a great ruler. And yet, I couldn’t even manage one of those things.”  


The Hero was quiet; neither looked at the other. They weren’t sure if they had ever heard Logan speak to them as much as he was now, and wondered why, after all these years, _now_ he was sharing about himself. It was likely he felt he owed them his life, simply because they had chosen to spare it. The thought made them entirely uncomfortable, their feelings toward their brother–the _tyrant_ they had given everything to fight against–still muddled. They could have sentencedhim to death, and then he wouldn’t be speaking now, sharing these thoughts far too late. Would killing him have been a mercy?

They couldn’t tell if Logan was looking at them or not, their head still turned away.  


“And here you are, a Hero and greater ruler than I could have ever dreamed of being.”  


“I’m sorry.”  


“No. _I’m_ sorry.”  



End file.
